


It was the Force

by Scoby



Series: Reylo therapy [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dubcon Cuddling, F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Soft Kylo Ren, Touch-Starved Kylo Ren, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: “Do you realise how cute you are?” She traces the tip of her finger down his nose.“Don’t call me that.”“No?” She tenses herself to sit up but he holds her tighter.“Ok, ok, you can call me anything you like as long as you just stay.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo therapy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	It was the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of sweetness that popped into my mind :D

He sheds off his boots and layers of clothing and switches to a softer black shirt and pair of pants. He rinses his face and brushes his teeth and is about to collapse on his bed when he notices that Rey has manifested on the edge of it. She is already fast asleep, lying on her back.

His first impulse is trying to estimate how asleep she is. Could he…? Maybe… but what if she wakes up? He decides that he will blame the Force, climbs over her and snuggles right next to her, arm around her waist, chin on her shoulder, nose straight towards the scent drifting from her neck.

He has time for just a few deep breaths before she does wake up.

“What the…?” she wonders in a sleepy tone.

“The Force.” He cannot formulate a full answer like he was planning.

“The Force?”

She tenses herself to sit up but he holds her tighter.

“Don’t. Please don’t go anywhere.”

She turns her head to look at his concentrated face with still closed eyes.

“Are you saying… you have the whole galaxy at your feet but not… enough touch?”

He slowly nods, still not opening his eyes.

“Do you realise how cute you are?” She traces the tip of her finger down his nose.

“Don’t call me that.”

“No?” She makes another move to sit up.

He lifts his hand on her shoulder to push her back down.

“Ok, ok, you can call me anything you like as long as you just stay.”

She relaxes into his proximity now, the warmth of his body pressed against her side, the gentle huffs of his breath on the side of her neck and the weight of his arm over her chest. She brings her fingertip on his skin again, to trace spirals on his arm.

“You’re supposed to be the most menacing thing in the galaxy but you’re the cutest. My. Cute. Sweet. Ben. Solo. Who is about to turn to the light any day now.”

He focuses on trying to shut his ears from her words and tune all his attention into her touch, until they fall asleep to wake up again alone in their own beds.


End file.
